


Snow Hare

by Yin_Chi



Series: Half is loss, half is gain [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidents, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Idol!XiaoZhan, Kinda, M/M, Policeman!WangYibo, Short & Sweet, They love each other, Yibo is a Whipped Boyfriend, alternative universe, famous/non-famous, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin_Chi/pseuds/Yin_Chi
Summary: A cold winter day gives Yibo the chance to finally take his boyfriend out for a date. Little does he know it won't go as planned.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Half is loss, half is gain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200215
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	Snow Hare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y’all!  
> As promised, here’s the first extra chapter for Half is loss, half is gain. It can possibly be read without knowing the original story, but I guess some sentences will leave open questions if not placed in context. Still, if you’re new to my writing, welcome! I’m happy to see you!
> 
> Many thanks again go to lothiel, Muffyn and Jules for reading and pointing out my logic fails!
> 
> This is just a very short and sweet little thing that popped into my mind after the DDU episode with Yibo as a skating coach. I know that GG is very capable of skating, but I kinda wanted them to be cute and in love on a skating date and DD is such a good teacher… I’m weak, I know! 
> 
> Next extra chapter will be longer and spicier, so enjoy this little bubble of fluff!

Snow hare

The temperatures are cold around this time of the year. Below the freezing point. It’s exactly what Yibo has been waiting for! He does like summer. No questions asked. Long coats and thick scarfs are usually not really his thing, but they do have their perks when your boyfriend is a rather well-known person and can’t be seen with you in public.

And if there’s one thing that Yibo does love about winter it’s ice skating. Yeah, he can do plenty of that with his best friend Sungjoo or even ask either his unit members at work, or, if he’s really desperate, Yu Bin or Meng Ziyi, both of them wouldn’t say no, buuuuuuut… it’s not the same. It’s fun and all, but not in the same way as taking your boyfriend to a date at the rink.

And that’s exactly why Yibo is thanking the God of freezing weather today because Xiao Zhan is all wrapped up in a thick coat, fluffy scarf, mask and faux fur rimmed hood. It’s almost impossible to identify him.

“Wang Yibo, I’m telling you, this is not a good idea!”, Xiao Zhan says, as he obediently ties his skates. It’s hard to distinguish any of his expressions with how obscured his face is, but Yibo knows him well enough by now to get his mood from his voice alone. He’s not really mad.

“Ah, _gege_ , don’t be afraid, I’ll make sure to catch you, if you fall”, Yibo retorts with a smirk in Xiao Zhan’s direction. He too is tying his skates, albeit with a lot more practice than his boyfriend does. Yibo can already see that they’re too loose.

He sighs, his own skates now tightly secured and gets up from the low bench he was sitting on. “Not like this, _gege_ ”, he says and gets on his knees in front of Xiao Zhan. It takes only one quick glance upwards to see, even with the mask, the scarf, and the hood that the man is blushing now.

“Bo- _di_ , what are you doing?”, Xiao Zhan asks, voice low and slightly muffled.

“Helping you. Now watch and listen”, replies Yibo, putting his hands on the loose laces and opening them again to start from the beginning.

Xiao Zhan huffs in slight annoyance. “I told you, I can’t skate. It doesn’t get this cold where I’m from. I never learned”. He’s adorable when he pouts. That’s exactly why Yibo teased him for weeks until he finally agreed.

“And I told you that I’ll help you and show you, so shush. So, if you tie your skates it’s important that the length of your foot is tightly secured so it can stabilize your posture”, Yibo explains, tugging at the laces until the shoes are snug around Xiao Zhan’s feet. “It’s different at the ankle, though. You’ll need those to navigate, so here the shoe needs to be a tad more loose”, he continues, nimble fingers gliding over soft leather. “And lastly, the upper part has to be really tight again, so you don’t fall, understood?”.

Xiao Zhan watches Yibo finish the laces on his right skate and nods.

“Good, do the other one yourself. I’ll help you if needed”, Yibo tilts his head back and smiles at Xiao Zhan, his teeth showing. It’s so easy to laugh and joke and just show his happiness around the man. Usually, people tell Yibo that he suffers from an incurable case of ‘resting bitch face’.

With a tiny bit of help, Xiao Zhan manages to tie the second skate properly. The first step is done. Now all Yibo has to do, is get his boyfriend on the ice and teach him.

Standing up and walking on skates for the first time has Xiao Zhan a little wobbling, but Yibo is ready and not sorry at all about giving the other man a hand and helping him down the few stairs towards the rink.

Yes, they’re both wearing gloves, but still, this little ‘trip’ of theirs offers the perfect opportunity to hold hands in public without being judged. Not that anyone would actually know who’s hand exactly Yibo is holding, but that doesn’t matter.

They make it to the rink and Yibo takes the ice first to make sure he’ll be there once Xiao Zhan dares to follow. The man in question is currently standing at the entrance, both hands on the boards, looking like he regrets every single choice he’s made in his life.

“Ah! _Ge_ , don’t be afraid! I’m here to help you. I’ll catch you, if you fall”, Yibo says, smiling because he’s genuinely happy about having this date with Xiao Zhan and holding out his hand for him to take.

Xiao Zhan mumbles something that is lost under his mask and the scarf, but Yibo still laughs. He has some ideas of what his boyfriend might have said. Still, Xiao Zhan takes the offered hand and puts one tentative foot on the ice, testing the glide.

“Bo- _di_ , I really don’t think humans were made to walk on ice…”, he says, looking up and raising an eyebrow at Yibo, who acts as if ice beneath your feet is an everyday thing. Which it is to some people.

“It’s not that hard. You just have to get used to it”, Yibo explains and slowly draws back his hand, coaxing his boyfriend to follow and put a second foot on the ice. He’s insecure but that’s about normal. The first time on the ice is never easy and the more afraid you are the worse it gets. Yibo needs to help Xiao Zhan relax.

“Easy for you to say. You’re good at everything”, Xiao Zhan pouts gliding a few centimeters so that he can lean against the boards and keep the entrance unblocked. There aren’t many people at the rink as it is still rather early but that doesn’t mean blocking the ways on and off the ice is appreciated.

Yibo sticks his tongue out at Xiao Zhan. “Not true. I suck at cooking”, he replies with a wink.

“Yeah, yeah. Have you seen that room on the second level? It’s full of all the things you’re good at”, Xiao Zhan mocks, his voice is warm and affectionate and Yibo wants to kiss him but can’t.

So, he goes for the second best thing to do and leans closer, whispering so that only Xiao Zhan can hear him. “Last time I checked, you enjoyed watching these talents a lot”, he rasps, referring to a night not too long ago when Yibo made good use of the punch-bag they hang up in the room, while Xiao Zhan watched him with hooded, hungry eyes.

“Wang Yibo, shut up or I’ll go and leave your ass to freeze all alone here!”, he threatens, shooting Yibo a halfhearted glare.

“Okay, okay”, Yibo says as he holds up both his hands in an act of surrender. “How about I’ll explain a few things to you, and we try this?”

“Give me a few more minutes to adjust, yes? How about you do a few laps on your own and we try once you’re back”, Xiao Zhan says, breathing deeply.

Yibo nods at him and does as he’s told. He isn’t the greatest skater on the planet, but he’s always liked the feeling of gliding over the ice and gaining speed. It gives him a sense of freedom that only dancing can otherwise provide.

Moving suddenly becomes so easy and the sound of his blades cutting into the hard surface brings up pleasant memories of his childhood. Taking the ice is always a little nostalgic. But today Yibo hasn’t come to the rink to dwell on the past, when his _laolao_ took him out after school and watched him. No, today is about making new memories with his most special person.

A special person who is right at this moment waiting for Yibo while trying to get familiar with having a slippery ground beneath his feet. It’s very cute.

“How do you even do that?”, Xiao Zhan asks, as Yibo comes to a hold next to him. Yes, he does show off a little by putting his right blade in front of his left foot to reduce his momentum, spraying ice on Xiao Zhan’s pants in the process.

“Are you impressed?”, he wants to know, cheeks warm from moving his body around.

Xiao Zhan quirks an eyebrow. “Should I be? You’re no Yuzuru Hanyu yet”, he provokes, knowing after over a year how to rile Yibo up.

Yibo sticks out his tongue at Xiao Zhan again. “And here I was, ready to give you a hand and help you. Maybe I should just leave you to your fate”, Yibo replies, mock pouting.

“Okay, okay. You win! _Lao_ Wang don’t leave me alone here”, Xiao Zhan relents, hands still holding onto the wooden top of the boards. It’s obvious how uncomfortable he must feel with the skates under his feet.

How could Yibo possibly leave him like this?

Reaching out, Yibo places a hand on Xiao Zhan’s elbow and turns his body fully towards him. “Okay listen. I’ll explain a few things and then we try together, okay?”

A tentative nod is all Yibo gets this time, but it’s okay. He can work with that.

“Good, listen. The center of gravity is right beneath your core, so you want your feet to stand parallel and shoulder-wide apart. That’s your starting position”, Yibo begins, afterwards explaining to Xiao Zhan about the importance of bending his knees and working his body from its inner core outward and back.

After a few minutes of listening and having Yibo demonstrate, Xiao Zhan takes his boyfriend’s hands and slowly and little shakily tries his first steps. He’s so focused that his eyebrows draw together as he slides the right foot out from center position, which moves him a few inches forward.

Encouraged by not falling onto his face right away and probably trusting Yibo to hold him should something go wrong, he repeats the motion with his left foot, always returning to the most stable center position immediately. It’s a good start, Yibo thinks.

“You’re doing great, _ge_ ”, he praises, smiling at his boyfriend, who is still busy looking at his feet.

Yibo turns, so he can glide backwards at the same time as Xiao Zhan slowly goes forward. This way he can still hold him, and they can move easily around the rink.

The first few meters are very slow and Yibo can see the tension in Xiao Zhan’s legs and shoulders. He’s afraid. But said tension starts to slowly bleed out of his body as his muscles warm and he gains confidence with each meter they move.

“This… actually feels quite nice…”, Xiao Zhan admits by the time they’ve made it halfway around the rink. He’s still heavily leaning onto Yibo and needs his hands for stability, but his movements have become more fluid and certain.

Yibo smiles again. He’d love to kiss his boyfriend right now, but they’re in public and outing Xiao Zhan like this just won’t do. “Told you it’s fun. Will you come here with me again sometime?”, he asks instead to which Xiao Zhan huffs.

“Yeah, yeah. We can do this again. You won’t stop pestering me about it anyway, right?”, he replies and shakes his head a little, but his voice is soft. Sometimes Yibo thinks Xiao Zhan might just be as whipped for him as the other way around.

“Caught me, _ge_. Just imagine how much fun we’ll have once you’re good enough to do laps with me”.

“One thing at a time, Bo- _di_ ”.

They both laugh and Yibo squeezes Xiao Zhan’s hands affectionately in lieu of kissing him.

Moving around becomes even easier from then on, with Xiao Zhan forbidding Yibo from even dreaming about letting go of him. They make for a great team. Always have. With one being able to rely on the other in fields outside of their personal comfort zone.

Finishing the first lap suddenly feels effortless. For Yibo probably more than for Xiao Zhan, but he isn’t shaky anymore and even if his movements still need a lot of fine-tuning, the basics are pretty impressive. He’s a fast learner.

“ _Ge_ , you’re so good already”, Yibo coos. He’s proud and his chest feels warm and fuzzy. It’s impossible not to smile like an idiot in love because… well… he’s an idiot in love, right?

“You only say that because you want to come back as soon as I have another day off”, Xiao Zhan retorts, eyebrow raised.

Yibo would make a denying gesture, but he doesn’t dare let go of his boyfriend (not if he wants to sleep in their bed tonight). “You wound me, _gege_. I really think you’re amazing”.

Another huff follows, but it’s Xiao Zhan who initiates the next lap by moving forward again, expecting Yibo to just follow through. Not that he would ever complain.

By the end of the second lap, Xiao Zhan is proficient enough to gain some speed and only shortly return to the center position before sliding his feed back out from under him. It’s still very basic, but enough to increase momentum and even feel the wind brush against cold skin.

“Is that hard to do?”, Xiao Zhan suddenly asks, pointing towards a girl doing crossovers as she slides over the ice.

Yibo shakes his head. “No, it’s pretty easy. Like, the first thing you learn once you’ve mastered the basic position”, he explains, side-eyeing Xiao Zhan, who’s still watching the girl putting one foot in front of the other and crossing over her own skates with every step. “I’ll show you next time, alright?”

Xiao Zhan beams at Yibo. He’s unbelievably adorable. Even with the mask. 

They finish another two laps in relatively short time and have almost made it back to the entrance when the inevitable happens.

It’s neither Xiao Zhan’s nor Yibo’s fault, but rather the middle-aged man’s, who is alone on the ice and apparently not as good at skating as he thinks. He has too much speed and too little control over where he is going. It’s no wonder he doesn’t manage to either evade or slow down.

Luckily, Yibo is not only observant but has rather impressive reflexes due to his line of work. He already sees the man out of the corner of his eyes, knowing that he’ll collide with him and Xiao Zhan if they don’t move out of the way.

The unlucky part is that Xiao Zhan is so focused on his movements that he doesn’t notice the danger and is utterly unprepared, when Yibo lets go of his hands in favor of wrapping his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist. He slides them both out of harm’s way, avoiding a collision, but startles his boyfriend to the point that he starts losing his balance.

With his arms slung around Xiao Zhan’s middle, Yibo has no chance to stable them in time before the unavoidable fall happens. All he can do is slide up his arms and place his hands at the back of Xiao Zhan’s head to cushion the impact as they tumble backwards and crash onto the ice. Thanks to Yibo’s hands, Xiao Zhan’s head is protected from the fall and the hood stays up as well. Still, it’s a close call.

Yibo can hear the air being punched from Xiao Zhan’s lungs as his back hits the ground and Yibo collapses on top of him, their faces now only a few inches apart.

They both grunt and exhale harshly, although Yibo isn’t too sad about having a reason to be _this_ close to his boyfriend in public without anyone judging them. He can feel the hard outline of Xiao Zhan’s body pressed against his own. Their legs are tangled and Yibo would only need to bring his knee up a few centimeters to rub it against Xiao Zhan’s crotch.

Needless to say, he doesn’t. But he’d love to. Fall or not. “Are you alright?”, he asks instead, slowly pulling his arms out from under Xiao Zhan’s body.

“Aside from the bruising I’ll have tomorrow? Yeah… You explain to my stylists why my entire back is purple and blue”, he nags, upper body propped up on his elbows.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, Yibo says, standing up and holding a hand out for Xiao Zhan to take. He’s stable enough to pull him up and help him get into a secure position as well. Yet, he’s worried. That was a nasty crash.

“I’m so sorry”, an unknown voice suddenly interrupts. It’s the middle-aged man who almost collided with them a few minutes earlier. Yibo shoots him a dark glance over his shoulder. “I was too fast and couldn’t stop. Are you two okay?”

Yibo turns around and gives the man a once over. “Yeah. We’re fine. Thank you”, he says, voice brisk. He doesn’t want to talk to the man very much, as he’s quite pissed at him.

“Oh… that’s good. Sorry again. I… uhm… guess I’ll get going then”, the man mumbles. Yes, he’s embarrassed, but Yibo doesn’t care. He could have hurt Xiao Zhan and that’s all that matters.

“Let’s leave as well”, Yibo says, slowly gliding backwards to lead a now rather shaky Xiao Zhan off the ice. Falling can be scary, especially if it happens as unexpectedly as just now.

They make their way up the ranks without taking their skates off, Yibo still holding Xiao Zhan’s hand like a man with a mission. Which he is.

He shoves them both inside one of the changing rooms as soon as they’re up the stairs and down the corridor, locking the door behind them.

“ _Didi_ , what are you doing? We don’t need to get changed!? We came wearing skating gear”, Xiao Zhan asks, sounding confused at suddenly being pushed into the small room. 

Instead of answering, Yibo shoves the coat off Xiao Zhan’s shoulders and pushed his pullover up, revealing beautiful, soft skin. Xiao Zhan’s eyes go wide, and he tries to pull his clothes back down. “Oi! Stop! What-”

“ _Ge_ , let me check you for injuries. Please”, Yibo finally says, panting harshly. He can’t wrap his head around the fact that Xiao Zhan’s back collided with the ice and even if he does believe to be okay now, he might still be hurt and just not feel it yet.

Xiao Zhan sighs and stops resisting as the pullover is being peeled off his body. Yibo runs warm, careful hands down his boyfriend’s back, applying pressure here and there to check his reactions. He doesn’t have a medical degree or something but treating basic injuries has been part of his curriculum at the PAP Special Academy.

A few minutes pass in silence, Yibo’s focus complete fixed on Xiao Zhan, who is standing in front of him breathing slowly in and out while large palms glide over his skin.

“Looks like you’re okay, _baobei_ ”, Yibo finally says, carefully turning Xiao Zhan around to smile softly at him, only to be met by darkened eyes. He blinks in confusion for a moment, before a surprisingly strong hand is placed on his chest and Yibo finds himself shoved onto the stool in the corner of the room.

His brain isn’t yet back to full functioning when Xiao Zhan straddles Yibo’s lap and takes the mask off to kiss him. It’s deep and hungry and leaves Yibo utterly boneless as he kisses back, still being surprised by the powerful reaction.

“Zhan- _ge_ … did that… did that turn you on?”, he asks, breaking away from Xiao Zhan’s soft lips.

“What else do you think, does having your hands all over me do?”, Xiao Zhan asks back, diving in for another kiss, drinking any reply from Yibo’s parted lips as he pushes his tongue into Yibo’s mouth.

Strong hands run up Yibo’s shoulders and glide into his hair. It’s almost surreal. They’re in a small changing room at the All Star Skating Club and his boyfriend is kissing the living daylights out of him.

Fuck.

He places both hands on Xiao Zhan’s butt and kisses back with the same intensity. Mouths only parting when Xiao Zhan grinds up against Yibo, drawing a hiss from his throat.

“ _Baobei_ … stop. We… ah… fuck…”, it’s hard to focus, with Xiao Zhan suddenly so needy and ready in his arms, mouth sucking at Yibo’s neck. But it’s dangerous. They’ve locked the door, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be heard and found. “Let me get you home, yes? I’ll be all yours for the rest of the night”.

Xiao Zhan breaks away from him. His face is flushed red, as are his ears. He bites his kiss bruised lips. “Okay”, he finally agrees. “Get me home and take responsibility”.

Yibo chuckles, tugging the pullover back over his boyfriend’s head. “I’m yours to command”, he says, knowing it will have a certain effect on Xiao Zhan. He’s proud of being able to control Yibo, have him at his mercy and be the only one to see his soft and obedient side when outside their bedroom the rolls are mostly reversed.

Memo: Yibo really should take Xiao Zhan to the rink more often if it is always going to end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, that’s it already, very short and hopefully sweet. That’s at least what I aimed for! Next extra chapter will probably be up in a week or so. I’m like halfway through but the spicy parts are still missing so… it might get longer than I now expect it to be. Anyway, love you all!
> 
> Explanations:  
> Laolao - maternal grandmother  
> Yuzuru Hanyu - current Olympic figure skating champion and BEST BOY! 
> 
> References:  
> All Star Skating Club Beijing looks like [this](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/hm4SK6xeGpzm2jFTEbtyjvATdhZKYqMnp-bdIPYNnaC4NFkfRoYOnCu6eClKw8dbu60Az19BJ_U0Xx2pxHZ5lJQ-J8NKN-issB9DVCbo6PRfMxe_J4MSkGk1ZR20VbBBl-KCJNKoN061e3w)
> 
> And [this](https://static01.nyt.com/images/2018/02/17/sports/17SKATE-top-hanyu/merlin_134018870_c8af7094-119e-4c28-a678-e74fb13d528a-superJumbo.jpg) is Yuzuru Hanyu, in case you don’t know him. 
> 
> As always, if you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan (or Yuzuru Hanyu!), come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


End file.
